Life, Rules, Forgive, Kiss, Love, Laugh and Regret
by WellITriedSoManyOptions
Summary: Life is short. Break the rules. Forgive quickly. Kiss slowly. Love truly. Laugh uncontrollably, and never regret anything. These are different moments past and present our experiences in life. No chronological order.
1. Life Is Short

So the usual disclaimer goes here… know nothing, own nothing.

To those that review my work, many thanks and much appreciation for the time and effort you take. A gentle encouragement to those that do read to please review and read my other work.

Now you would think that with a sprained ankle I would be typing more because of all the free time. It seems that it is all a myth. But I am working on the writing ladies and gentlemen and again let me know what you're thinking.

The work is based off this quote I read, so for every part of the quote- there is a new chapter. These are moments though, so from the same story line but not in any time order. I'll try to post once a week, as it is already written, just needing a quick edit, but it would depend on Uni and reviews- if nobody reviews, nobody likes?- rule.

*****

**Life is short. Break the rules. Forgive quickly. Kiss slowly. Love truly. Laugh uncontrollably, and never regret anything.**

*********

**Life is short.**

He sits there in his college dorm room and contemplates his life.

Where did he fit in, in this wide world?

His mum loved him, of that he was never unsure. His dad though, didn't, he had left them. He had spent many of his teenage years taking care of his mother, that didn't really give him a chance to make friends. And now here at college, his gift, his ability made him more of a loner then he would have thought. He didn't know what to say in social situations making them difficult and awkward, and his preference to read instead of talk found him in the library more often than not instead of the cafeteria.

So when was he going to have what he saw all the people around him had?

A person that he could talk to?

A person who would try to understand him?

A person who was proud of his intelligence instead of alarmed by it?

A person he could love and that would love him?

People he could call friends?

People who appreciated him, just him?

He knew that life was short.

Humans only lived for 8 decades, maybe a little longer if they were lucky. But you put them against some of the still growing trees, forests and earth formations, it's more like an eye blink- really it is no time at all.

So with life so short, when was he going to get a turn? Would he be able to put his mark on the world?


	2. Break The Rules

Know nothing… and I own nothing. Sad truth of my life *dramatic sigh*.

***

**Break the rules.**

He knew the rules.

Don't get involved.

Care but don't care too much

Clear your actions beforehand with your team.

Do what your superior tells you to, when they tell you to do it.

Obey the social hierarchy that governs social occasions.

Don't let your personal life affect your work.

Accept your role in society, don't fight it.

No fraternisation within the FBI.

The work rules.

The social rules.

But here he was slowly demolishing every rule that was meant to govern his life.

Because the rules were there to help you. But what happens when they stop helping and start restraining?

Well then it was time to change them.

He decided now, right now. He downed the rest of his drink, put it back on the bar and walked over to the blonde in the window he had been watching the last couple of times he was in here. He asked if he could sit there and she accepted.

He was making the rules now.

***

Sp tell me what you think?


	3. Forgive Quickly

I know nothing…. Therefore I own nothing. See how it works?

***

**Forgive quickly.**

He finally makes it, arriving late to the bar.

He walks through the wooden doors and gives the bar a slow glance. Tonight shows the usuals only a few new people over watching the sports channel. TJ, the barman on shift, gives him a nod and jerks his head off to the right.

He follows and see's her being harassed by a man on the barstool next to her. She's clearly disinterested but apparently the man it too desperate to understand. He watches her swirl the straw around her drink.

But he knows she's there waiting for him. Even though he rang telling her it was a hard case and he would be late- that was a couple of hours ago.

But she's still there waiting, waiting and harassed.

So he walks over to her, out of her line of sight, she's turned toward the bar in an attempt to discourage the man next to her.

Once he reaches her he stands just behind her not touching, not yet.

He whispers "Hey", but she hears him anyway and slowly spins to face him.

And there he is.

She smiles a shy smile and says "Hi" before standing up and moving closer.

He reaches for her and wraps his arms around her neck and waist, resting his face in her neck. Remembering her scent, her feel, imprinting her upon his photographic memory- never to forget, never.

She moves in till there's no space between them, her head against his cheek, listening to the drum of his heartbeat. He looked awful, tired and beaten.

"Let's go home" she says and starts to pull away.

He pulls her back to whisper in her ear "Forgive me for being late first?"

She waits till he's looking at her again, "Nothing to forgive, home time."

And she takes his hand and starts leading him out, waving to TJ as she goes.

Reid gives a quick glance behind him to see man slunk off his barstool and into the background.

Reid smiles and moves to be closer to her.

***

So get this. Over 700 hundred views to my latest chapters… and 2 reviews.

Gentle encouragement people.

You don't have to like it, you can politely tell why not or just let me know that you have read it.

Thanks go to KatMEW15 for her addition and another one to Sue1313 who more often than not becomes my sounding board, heaps of appreciation going your way.


	4. Kiss Slowly

Once again, the all important disclaimer. I own nothing… know nothing.

*****

**Life is short. Break the rules. Forgive quickly. Kiss slowly. Love truly. Laugh uncontrollably, and never regret anything.**

*********

**Kiss slowly.**

She walked through the door exhausted, continuing into the bedroom shedding her jacket over her bedhead, pulling off her jewellry placing them on the dresser, kicking off the shoes and collapsing face down on the bed with a groan as the muscles in her back stretched.

Well that was until she felt him brushing his lips over the nape of her neck.

"Hmmm" she says as she rolls over and he's rewarded with a look of contentment on her face.

"What was it today?" he asks gently.

Her face shuts down as she replies "Prostitution ring gathering 10- year olds from affluent suburban neighborhoods," and her eyes close.

He knows there is nothing he can say that will remove the smear of horror over her soul, nothing he can do to take away those memories, nor help her forget those parents demanding more and more emotionally from her.

So he goes back to kissing her. Starting on her collarbone, moving to where her shoulder joins her neck, then up her long pale neck, along her jaw, around her face; her eyes, her nose, brushing his lips against her cheekbones, settling his body flush against hers and feeling the tension slowly fade from her body.

The he starts again, and again, noting the sighs and watching the expressions flitter over her face.

Before he kisses her again.

Slowly, so very slowly.

***

So Reid's getting some loving… how bout people show me some loving by reviewing?

Thanks for reading.


	5. Love Truly

Know nothing… and own nothing.

***

**Love truly.**

Here she sat.

She found this was a good place to sit and think. Though as the years went on, getting up off the ground wasn't as easy as it once was.

But being down here did allow her to pull out the weeds and retame the tiny garden bed.

Still, after all these years, the grave looked clean and orderly.

She brushes her hand across the headstone and thought some more.

It didn't matter how many years had gone by, she still loved him truly.

They had fought, by God they had had some arguments.

But in the end it didn't matter, they would always start talking again, collapsing from the relief of having each other again.

For they had loved, as lover, soulmate and best friend.

But she never knew this kind of pain.

The pain that shattered her heart and had left her alone here, waiting for the day she could let go.

But that wasn't today, she thought and picked herself up from the ground with a brief groan, and she would not disappoint him with wishes to be there instead of here.

She had family that still needed her.

So she would go on, find new love, different love, the kind only family could give.

And she would continue.

But she would never forget the moments she truly and wholly loved.

***

Ok so I hope everyone had there tissues ready.

I hope to recieve a few more reviews this time.

Much love to those that take the time, good or bad.


	6. Laugh Uncontrollably

I have the honour of knowing nothing… therefore owning nothing.

Now I know, it's been awhile, but my life seems to have gone through one crisis after the next. So forgive me, love me, read me, and review me. So the last one made you cry- let's see if this makes you chuckle.

So this chapter is in celebration of the new upcoming season- Yay!

***

**Laugh uncontrollably.**

He just stood there.

Holding the baby as far out and away from his body as he could, before it could inflict any more damage upon him, glaring at her, though doing so did nothing to quell her laughter.

And by God did she seem to find this amusing judging by the fact that she had just collapsed on the couch because she was laughing so hard.

She wasn't the only one though. Morgan, Emily, Dave and William were right there laughing at him, Hodge was smirking most likely with his own memories, JJ was at least trying to hide her amusement and Garcia was attempting to wipe most of the baby chuck off his once clean shirt. Though from where he was looking, it seemed that she was just creating a bigger mess.

So much for being the baby's favourite as he had just proclaimed.

And as he just stood there, his only response to the amusement laughter bouncing around him and the baby's happy gurgling was a long, deep sigh.

Oh well.

***


	7. Never Regret

I know it's been awhile and besides the excuse of life… I have none. Forgive me. And this ladies and gentlemen is the final chapter in this series. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and reading your responses.

Remember the standard line, knowing nothing… owning nothing.

***

**Never regret.**

He watches her on the ground playing with the puzzles the great grandchildren brought over for their sleepover. Its moments like these he treasures as he knows she does.

After a lifetime of catching child related criminals and his in BAU, they knew how easy it was for everything to change quickly.

Sometimes too quickly.

And with the memories in mind and age as a constant reminder, they spent every chance they could with their loved ones.

But if you asked either of them, they would both tell you they don't regret a moment. They couldn't. To do that they wouldn't have had their beloved friends and families. Morgan and Penelope's son would not have married their daughter and these beautiful children wouldn't be sitting here in front of them. There wouldn't be the decades old tradition of Christmas lunch at the Aaron's place. Though since his passing , his grandchildren had taken over the tradition.

No there definitely couldn't be any regret, none at all.

And with the definite thought in his mind, his eyes sharpened and he looked up once again to notice that his wife of 60 odd years looking at him with that small knowing smile.

And he had no doubt she knew exactly what he was thinking.

No doubt and no regrets.

***

Thankyou.


End file.
